<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink and Punk by EmikoGale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067903">Pink and Punk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoGale/pseuds/EmikoGale'>EmikoGale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoGale/pseuds/EmikoGale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien finally move on from their old crushes, and Marinette fully supports Adrien and Kagami. But being a good friend, Adrien encourages Marinette to be with Luka during the school dance. And while Marinette is in love with Luka, he may be in the clutches of Chloe and Lila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink and Punk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to do a Lukanette school dance fanfiction.</p><p>I edited this fanfic as much as I could and wanted to have it published before my weekend ends. So I apologize for hiccups.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette felt so embarrassed having this awkward talk with Adrien. She didn't want to be reminded of her old childish crush on him.</p><p>Adrien scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "No matter what, you will always be my friend and partner fighting crime."</p><p>Marinette shrugged. "Wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>Adrien held his fist out. "Pound it?"</p><p>Marinette looked for a moment and saw Chat Noir through Adrien, then she accepted it.</p><p>"Pound it," she said.</p><p>Adrien then turned to look at Kagami at a distance, having fun with the other girls.</p><p>"Even if this didn't end how we wanted it to, you still made me into who I am today Marinette," Adrien said.</p><p>Marinette managed to smile. "I am so happy for you, Adrien."</p><p>Marinette was about to walk away, but Adrien still had a sly smile.</p><p>"I think you should go after Luka," Adrien said.</p><p>Marinette flinched and didn't bother to turn around to show Adrien her blushing face.</p><p>"You two look great together, and Luka treats you well. You guys are perfect together, and the big dance is coming up." Adrien said.</p><p>Marinette knew for weeks that she was in love with Luka. But since the universe likes to torture her, fate made it so Luka could fall in the clutches of Chloe and Lila.</p><p>Marinette placed her hands on her chest. "But Chloe and Lila."</p><p>Adrien placed his hand on Marinette's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't worry, I am your wingman, your black cat cupid, everything will go fine during the dance."</p><p>Adrien's superhero identity is Chat Noir, and knowing Chat Noir, things are bound to go wrong.</p><p>But Marinette was able to relax a little while making her dress in her room. She kept overthinking and rearranging and occasionally eating her father's special baked items to calm her nerves.</p><p>She was thinking of a mix of pink and a combination of punk. Her own style mixed with Luka's punk style, she was hoping he would like it.</p><p>Pink and black with maybe a little bit of aqua blue. Pink satin and black lace, she was wondering if those two things could even go together.</p><p>She wore the dress in front of the mirror.</p><p>"Maybe just a few more adjustments," she said.</p><p>But if she kept on going, she would probably be working on her dress until the morning.</p><p>She sighed, but before she could take off the dress, she thought of Luka, how handsome he might look, and the two of them dancing together.</p><p>Dancing and being safe in his arms and getting lost in his eyes. But the dream could only be so sweet until the thought of the evil looks in Chloe's and Lila's eyes and the two of them having Luka in their clutches.</p><p>Marinette gasped awake and decided on a few more adjustments, not like she could sleep well with inevitable nightmares anyway. But she tried to heed Adrien and Kagami's words of encouragement and felt her stress ease away just a bit looking at pictures of Luka on her phone.</p><p>During school, Marinette joined her friends who couldn't help the excited chatter about tonight's dance.</p><p>"I just hope Chloe and Lila don't ruin the mood," said Alya.</p><p>Marinette's heart thumped, and she looked down at her plate of food.</p><p>Juleka looked a bit concerned. "I barely saw my brother this morning because Chloe picked him up. She's been really close to him since she is trying to give him his big break."</p><p>Rose pointed. "There he is!" She squeaked.</p><p>Luka was sitting at the same table as Chloe and Lila. The two girls looked like they were giggling, and Luka just smiled.</p><p>Adrien and Kagami were a bit bummed.</p><p>"I wish Luka was having fun with us," Adrien said.</p><p>Kagami looked at Marinette, and then at Luka. Then she turned to Marinette and took her hand, looking at the pigtailed girl in the eye.</p><p>"Marinette, I encourage you to go to him, at least say hello to him," Kagami said.</p><p>Everyone looked at Marinette, and Marinette blushed hard.</p><p>"He's busy with Chloe and Lila," she said.</p><p>"I know, and all of us know that you are the most important person to Luka," Kagami said.</p><p>"Chloe and Lila can't change that."</p><p>Marinette glanced at Luka again, she couldn't help but glance at him, looking happy even with Chloe and Lila.</p><p>"I could scream that to the rooftops and make Chloe and Lila go away," Juleka said.</p><p>Rose held Juleka from behind to ease her up.</p><p>Marinette got out of her seat.</p><p>"You're one of my closest friends Marinette, I want you to be happy as well," Kagami said.</p><p>Marinette managed to smile a little and give an ok sign. "Thanks, everyone."</p><p>Marinette worked up what little confidence she had to step out of the bubble, but she was inevitably stirring with nervousness.</p><p>"Marinette, can you get us some more napkins, please?" Nino said, trying to make Marinette look natural.</p><p>Marinette turned to her friends and smiled. "Sure, Nino."</p><p>Marinette grabbed some napkins, but she felt her body stiffen up when she heard someone familiar. She couldn't help but turn her head to the handsome, tallboy towering over her.</p><p>Marinette tried to stifle a gasp, she was overwhelmed by the rush of being in his presence.</p><p>Luka didn't hesitate to smile down on the little pigtailed girl, but there was a little bit of guilt in his smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Marinette," Luka said.</p><p>Marinette was in a bit of a trance, but then she remembered her motive.</p><p>"No!" She cried, trying to look away and grab enough napkins to last her friends a year. "It's ok, really…"</p><p>Marinette realized she made an entire softball of napkins and placed the ball to the side.</p><p>"So Luka…" Marinette said.</p><p>Luka's aqua blue eyes looked a bit concerned.</p><p>"The dance," Marinette continued. "I hope you'll be there…</p><p>Luka gave Marinette a hypnotic smile.</p><p>Marinette just wanted to grab Luka's hands and take him away, but the sharp looks from Chloe and Lila frightened her.</p><p>"Marinette, is everything alright? If you want I can--"</p><p>"Lukakins!" Chloe cried.</p><p>Luka sighed to himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Marinette," Luka said.</p><p>Marinette looked away, not wanting to force him. "It's ok."</p><p>Luka turned away.</p><p>"Lukakins, I need to talk about the tuxedo," Chloe said.</p><p>Luka was about to look back, but he walked back to the table Chloe and Lila were sitting at.</p><p>Lila slipped her hand into Luka's, and Chloe was up in Luka's face, and she was practically stroking Luka's chest with her hand.</p><p>Marinette turned away, feeling too pained to get angry. Like a rock flung at her heart, seeing Chloe touch Luka like that.</p><p>"You will look absolutely beautiful playing at a venue in front of the audience, but first, we will have a great time at the dance," said Lila.</p><p>"Don't hog Lukakins Lila! We had a deal!" Chloe barked.</p><p>Marinette went back to her friends with a defeated look on her face.</p><p>A lot of Marinette's friends had disgusted looks on their faces at both Chloe and Lila playing Luka like a boy toy. Juleka looked like she was about to start a fight with Chloe and Lila, but Rose encouraged her not to.</p><p>"Marinette…" Kagami said.</p><p>Marinette ran in to hug Kagami, and Adrien joined in hugging his girlfriend and Marinette.</p><p>"It's gonna be ok, Marinette," said Adrien.</p><p>"Calm down, everyone," Ayla said. "We're all gonna have a great time at the dance, and we will all be there for you, Marinette."</p><p>"Thank you," Marinette said halfheartedly.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>That night Kagami encouraged everyone to give Marinette time to get ready. So she and Adrien got ready themselves and picked everyone else up before heading to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. </p><p>Everyone was eager, and everyone got out of the fancy limo to meet Marinette at the door. Adrien knocked and was greeted by Tom and Sabine.</p><p>"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette ready yet?" Adrien said.</p><p>Marinette's parents both smiled, and Sabine went to get Marinette.</p><p>"Marinette, darling! Your friends are waiting for you!"</p><p>Marinette bashfully walked out the door showing all her friends, her lovely pink and punk dress, which caused her friends to gasp in delight. And before they could all leave, all the friends couldn't help but compliment the pretty dress.</p><p>"Marinette, you look great!" Adrien said.</p><p>Kagami looked close at the cotton material and felt the fabric with her fingers.</p><p>"Marinette, you look beautiful," Kagami said.</p><p>Marinette started blushing hard. "Thanks, you guys."</p><p>"Luka won't be able to resist you, Marinette," Rose said. "But I will dance with you if you need a partner."</p><p>"I will dance with you as well," Juleka said. "But, we should all work together to get my brother back." Juleka clenched her fist.</p><p>The friends went to a fancy Japanese restaurant to eat before the dance. They had so much fun bumping their legs under the table and goofing around while eating sushi and doing sword fights with chopsticks. Even if Marinette loved the food, she couldn't help but wonder what Luka was doing right now. He was probably sharing spaghetti pasta with Chloe and Lila, Marinette was disgusted at the thought.</p><p>Kagami noticed Marinette's worry and slid some dessert to her while placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>When they got to the school for the dance, the guys already started the excitement.</p><p>"Party hard!!!" Nino, Kim, and Ivan cried in unison.</p><p>The three boys ran for the party. Adrien was with the girls, suffering from embarrassment.</p><p>"Those guys, I swear," Adrien complained.</p><p>Kagami placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled. "We did say we would have fun, didn't we?"</p><p>Rose grabbed Juleka's hand, and they both ran in.</p><p>"Hey, guys! Wait for us!" Rose cried.</p><p>The other girls ran in as well, but Kagami stopped and turned to Marinette, who was staring at the ground and shuffling her feet in her platform shoes.</p><p>Kagami was holding Adrien's hand, but she held out a hand for Marinette as well.</p><p>"You are not alone, Marinette," Kagami said.</p><p>Marinette let out some breath and took Kagami's hand, and the three of them walked into the dance floor together.</p><p>The room was filled with colorful lights and upbeat music, there was already a lot of dancing students.</p><p>"Time to party hard!" Alya said.</p><p>Marinette spent the first few minutes just admiring everyone else while they were dancing. Adrien and Kagami had a nicely coordinated, energetic dance going on. Ivan and Maylene were doing a bit more vibrant version of a couples' slow dance. Alya and Nino were dancing like one of those rhythm video games.</p><p>Just then, Marinette turned around when she felt both Juleka and Rose grab her hands.</p><p>"We want to dance with you, Marinette," Rose said.</p><p>Marinette was stunned.</p><p>"I am definitely dancing with my future sister in law," Juleka said.</p><p>Marinette felt a bit bashful over that choice of words, it was a bit too far ahead, but also a beautiful thought.</p><p>Juleka and Rose took the lead, but Marinette barely felt motivated. Juleka and Rose smiled and encouraged Marinette.</p><p>"Come on, Marinette, be that cute pink and punk girl my brother loves," Juleka said.</p><p>Marinette picked up the pace and started to have fun with her friends. Then the door slammed open, and with an abrupt record scratch, the music became softer.</p><p>"Hey, everyone! The entertainment has arrived." Chloe said.</p><p>Some of the students just went back to dancing while Marinette's friends glared. Juleka and Rose looked on fire with the way they glared. Marinette just wanted to shrink out of existence.</p><p>"Lukakins, don't be shy!" Chloe said.</p><p>Marinette's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to look away, but when Luka came in, the lights hit him. Marinette saw him with his hair slicked back and wearing a really fancy cobalt tuxedo. Possibly one he couldn't afford by himself.</p><p>Now Marinette couldn't look away. He looked so lovely in formal dance attire. Time seemed to stop even though Luka was walking through the room with Chloe and Lila.</p><p>"Watch it, Marinette!" Chloe cried. "You'll get in someone's way."</p><p>Marinette quickly got back to reality.</p><p>Lila gave Marinette a sharp look. "That dress is certainly...Interesting," Lila said.</p><p>In comparison, Lila was wearing a dark aqua dress that showed off her legs along with shoes and jewelry that looked like something an adult would wear at a gala.</p><p>Among the cold looks from Chloe and Lila Luka gave a warm smile toward Marinette.</p><p>"Marinette," Luka said.</p><p>Luka looked as if he had a hard time coming up with words, but Marinette knew he was better with music.</p><p>"You look wonderful."</p><p>Once again Marinette felt like time stopped, everyone else disappeared, it was just her and Luka.</p><p>But like villains, Chloe and Lila made quick reactions towards Luka's attention toward Marinette.</p><p>Chloe and Lila each grabbed Luka's arms.</p><p>"Don't worry about her, Luka," Lila said.</p><p>Chloe used her free hand to move Luka's face towards her.</p><p>"You promised me a first dance, Lukakins," Chloe said.</p><p>Marinette felt a little anger pool up in her, but then she was heartbroken that Luka's smile was replaced with a stark expression on his face.</p><p>"A promise is a promise," Luka said lifelessly.</p><p>Chloe and Lila walked away with Luka, and Marinette felt so helpless. She didn't realize her friends watched over.</p><p>Alya grabbed Marinette by the hand and dragged her so hard that Marinette couldn't help but yelp.</p><p>Alya looked deep in Marinette's eyes. "Time for plan B, girl."</p><p>"Plan B?" Marinette said.</p><p>Nino came over and bowed to Marinette.</p><p>"It's time for us to dance with someone who isn't our date," Alya said.</p><p>"Marinette fair maiden, may I please have this dance?" Nino said in an exaggerated accent.</p><p>Marinette giggled a bit. "I would love to!"</p><p>Marinette had to admit, Nino was at good dancing. It was probably something to do with dancing with a tall guy, but it made her think of Luka.</p><p>Then Ivan agreed to dance with Marinette. Ivan was a bit bulkier but gentle when it came to dancing. She figured he fit perfectly with Maylene.</p><p>Ivan swung Marinette to Kim, and not only was he an energetic swimmer but an enthusiastic dancer, but he still may have been better at swimming than dancing. Marinette yelped a few times from Kim's vigorous dance movements. When Marinette let go to return Kim to his girlfriend, Marinette felt a bit exhausted.</p><p>Kagami giggled from behind. Marinette turned to see Kagami offer her hand.</p><p>"My turn," Kagami said.</p><p>Kagami took it slower, and Marinette smiled while dancing with one of her best friends. During one swing, Marinette threw her head back, and then she saw Luka dancing hand and hand with Chloe, and Chloe looked pleased.</p><p>Marinette bit her lip, and Kagami pulled Marinette back. Kagami glanced up and saw Luka dancing with Chloe, but then Luka went dancing with Lila. And Lila made sure to hold Luka close.</p><p>Kagami stroked Marinette's back, and then she saw Adrien looking a bit concerned. Kagami signaled her boyfriend, and Adrien took Marinette's hand from behind.</p><p>Marinette made a confused yelp at Adrien, now holding her hand. Adrien and Marinette turned to Kagami and Kagami gave an ok signal.</p><p>Adrien gave Marinette a reassuring look. "Luka won't be able to turn away now."</p><p>And then Marinette and Adrien danced together. Marinette had to admit Adrien was good at dancing, but it also felt like the dance of a former love. A blast from the past and a blast that wasn't too bad in hindsight, but she didn't want to make Luka upset.</p><p>Marinette let go and turned to see Luka dancing with Lila. Still, Luka looked like he had his eyes focused on something else.</p><p>Marinette took a step toward him even if it probably wasn't right, but then a microphone wrung.</p><p>"And now for the vocal performance," Chloe cried.</p><p>Lila grabbed Luka by the arm and dragged him away.</p><p>Marinette reached out but then pulled her hand back. Then again, Luka wasn't gone, he was on stage, Marinette couldn't bring herself to dance with her friends. Luka placed his guitar around his shoulder and strummed a tune that caught everyone's attention.</p><p>The students went quiet, and Luka grabbed the mic, breathing into it for a moment.</p><p>"For you," Luka said softly.</p><p>Luka slowly hovered his hand over the strings and strummed a gentle tune.</p><p>"Everybody wants to be loved, every once in a while," Luka sang.</p><p>A few squeals came from the crowd.</p><p>Marinette's heart stirred, hearing Luka sing a romantic ballad.</p><p>"We all need someone to hold onto, just like a helpless child."</p><p>"Luka," Marinette whispered.</p><p>Marinette pushed through the crowd to reach the stage. She was a bit forceful but still cried plenty of "excuse me" s.</p><p>"Can you whisper in my ear? Let me know, it's alright,"</p><p>Marinette swiftly touched the stage and looked up at Luka glistening while on stage. He smiled at the sight of her, and Marinette couldn't help but blush.</p><p>"It's been a long time coming, down this road,"</p><p>Luka's singing became more passionate rather than robotic, Marinette noticed. If she could protect that smile and passion forever, she would.</p><p>"And now I knoooooow what I have been searching for! Ohh!"</p><p>Marinette smiled at him, but then she became stunned at the handsome musician having his eyes locked on hers as he sang the song.</p><p>"Been down a long long highway, and now I see,"</p><p>Marinette wanted to run to him, she leaned toward the stage, but at the same time, she was frozen by his singing voice.</p><p>"Oo! Love's been a long time. Oh, been a long time."</p><p>"Love's been a long time, coming."</p><p>Luka strummed the final tune, and the crowd roared. The blue-haired boy was overwhelmed by the lively crowd.</p><p>"Thank you, everyone," Luka said.</p><p>Marinette was about to climb on stage and go to Luka regardless of what Chloe or Lila would say, but as the crowd kept on cheering, some fangirls got on stage to talk to Luka. Marinette then decided to go around and climb the stage stairs, but there were also a few student musicians asking Luka to play together.</p><p>Marinette sighed, but Luka did look happy not being around Lila and Chloe.</p><p>The pigtailed girl was going to sit down, but Alya, Rose, and Juleka caught up to her.</p><p>"Girl, Luka was so awesome," Alya said.</p><p>"Who knew Luka could sing such a romantic sound," Rose said dreamily.</p><p>"That's my brother for you," Juleka said.</p><p>Marinette looked back at Luka and smiled. "Yeah, he was amazing."</p><p>"We could clear a path for you, Marinette," Alya said.</p><p>"The night is for you and Luka," Rose said.</p><p>Just then, Marinette's phone beeped.</p><p>Marinette picked out her phone in her purse, and her screen was lit up with Luka's picture and a message saying, "Meet me outside, Marinette."</p><p>Marinette blushed. She was so flattered with how he asked to be alone with her.</p><p>"Luka asked me to meet him outside," Marinette said.</p><p>Juleka raised an eyebrow. "He wants to meet you outside?"</p><p>Marinette smiled and nodded and skipped off to the exit.</p><p>Juleka looked a bit concerned, but Alya placed her hand on Juleka's shoulder for encouragement.</p><p>"What's wrong, Jule? This is so romantic!" Alya said.</p><p>"My brother would run to Marinette," Juleka said.</p><p>Just then, another microphone wrung.</p><p>"And now for another song from Luka!" An enthusiastic fangirl cried on the microphone.</p><p>"It's a trick!" Juleka cried in horror.</p><p>The three girls were flustered.</p><p>"We got to go to Marinette!" Alya cried.</p><p>But before the girls could run to Marinette, the microphone wrung again.</p><p>"Wait a moment! Not now!" Luka cried over the microphone.</p><p>Luka moved through the crowd a bit forcefully but still bothered to cry a few "excuse me"s to the fans before stopping in front of the three girls.</p><p>"Where's Marinette?" Luka cried.</p><p>The three girls frowned.</p><p>"She went out to look for you, Luka," Alya said.</p><p>Luka blinked. "Lila said Marinette wasn't feeling well."</p><p>"Lila!" Juleka growled under her breath.</p><p>Luka pushed the door and nearly caused a slam, he ran out of the hallway for Marinette.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Marinette joyfully ran through the hallway to be alone with Luka. Although almost immediately, the pigtailed girl slipped on the floor, which is a bit too clumsy even for her. The pigtailed girl looked in shock as she saw fruit punch spilled all over the hallway floor. Marinette landed on her bottom, and there was no big stinging pain, but her black and pink skirt was stained with a shade of red.</p><p>"Very graceful, Marinette," Marinette groaned sarcastically.</p><p>Marinette was pained that the dress she worked so hard on was tarnished, but she walked into the bathroom to wash out the stain real quick. She held the still wet part of her skirt with her hand and figured no one would notice a red strain in a black and pink punk dress.</p><p>Marinette opened the bathroom door and nearly ran out of breath, seeing Chloe and Lila before her.</p><p>"Hello, Marinette, having a bit of trouble?" Chloe said in a teasing tone.</p><p>Marinette said nothing, but she felt even more troubled with those two girls practically blocking her way.</p><p>"No, no trouble at all," Marinette whispered, she quickly walked past Chloe and Lila, but the two of them giggled in a smug tone.</p><p>"Luka is very busy, so you shouldn't bother him, Marinette," Lila said.</p><p>Marinette started to feel a bit irritated, and she turned back to glare at them, but neither Chloe or Lila weren't stirred.</p><p>"With my parents' money, I was able to give Luka his big break," Chloe said.</p><p>Lila giggled. "To get that big break, Luka had to agree to spend all his free time with us."</p><p>Marinette stomped her foot and walked away from the two of them, but Chloe and Lila still laughed.</p><p>"You do want him to be happy and have his big break, don't you, Marinette?" Lila said.</p><p>Marinette thought for a moment. Yes, she did want Luka to be a famous musician, but she saw Luka being unhappy with Chloe and Lila, and through it all, he gave a strong smile.</p><p>Marinette placed her fist over her chest. "I will support Luka, you two can't hold him captive like that!"</p><p>"Both of you can't stop me from having fun at the dance," Marinette said.</p><p>Marinette didn't want to see them or be near them again, but she didn't realize the fire burning within them.</p><p>"Well, you won't want to go back to the dance with a ripped dress!" Chloe cried.</p><p>Marinette's heart stopped, and she turned to see Chloe and Lila run after her. She tried to come out stronger, but Lila managed to make a tear in her skirt, and Chloe managed to tear one of her arm straps. The pigtailed girl held onto her broken arm strap in horror.</p><p>"Stop it, you two!" </p><p>The three girls turned and saw Luka, looking absolutely livid. His tuxedo had a large fruit punch stain on it.</p><p>"Luka," Marinette whispered.</p><p>Chloe cried out. "Oh no! That was an expensive tuxedo, Lukakins!"</p><p>Luka had a fire in his stare. "I wouldn't have messed it up if it wasn't for that puddle of fruit punch you two made."</p><p>Luka ripped off the tie around his neck and threw it on the ground. "Forget this!" He cried.</p><p>"Stop it, Luka! Chloe got you that tuxedo!" Lila cried.</p><p>Luka only stared at Marinette as he took off the tuxedo jacket and placed it on Marinette. The pigtailed girl touched his hand briefly, feeling safe.</p><p>Luka sighed. "I will pay you back for the damage, just leave Marinette alone."</p><p>Lila crossed her arms and glared at Marinette, but now Marinette had the strength to glare back.</p><p>"You don't realize what you are giving up," Chloe said.</p><p>Luka got in front of Marinette to guard her. His blue eyes burned like fire in front of Chloe and Lila. So much so that even Chloe and Lila were taken aback.</p><p>"I'm not giving up Marinette for a gig! I will never give Marinette up!" Luka cried passionately.</p><p>Luka reached behind him and took Marinette's hand.</p><p>"My dream won't be complete without my friends, without Marinette."</p><p>Luka clenched his fist.</p><p>"I can make my dream come true, without either of you in my life!" He cried.</p><p>Luka wrapped his arm around Marinette and walked away with her. Chloe and Lila growled in unison and walked out in defeat.</p><p>Luka whispered in Marinette's ear. "Let's go, Marinette."</p><p>Marinette's face felt a bit warm with Luka's breath against her skin. "Ok," she whispered.</p><p>The two of them walked out of the building and sat on the concrete stairs. Marinette was so happy to be alone with him, but when she smiled at him, his face was covered in guilt.</p><p>"Marinette," Luka hung his head down. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Marinette was stunned, and she gently took his hand, but Luka still looked away in shame.</p><p>"But Luka, your dream was coming true, and I was so happy for you," Marinette assured him.</p><p>Luka grabbed Marinette's hand. "Chloe and Lila played me like a boy toy, I wasn't truly happy without all our friends, without you, Marinette."</p><p>Marinette held Luka in her arms, and Luka rested his head against Marinette's chest. Marinette stroked Luka's blue highlighted hair, and Luka took notice of the tear in Marinette's skirt.</p><p>"I am sorry about your dress, I thought it was beautiful," Luka said.</p><p>Marinette smiled. "I was inspired by you." Marinette stroked Luka's hair again. "I wanted to do something pink and punk."</p><p>Marinette took a closer look at the expensive tuxedo Luka wore, and then felt the fabric of the dress jacket Luka put around her. The material looked expensive and felt smooth, she placed a hand on Luka's chest, which caused him to be caught off guard for a moment. </p><p>"Sorry!" Marinette cried. "I just think your tuxedo looks beautiful."</p><p>Luka looked away for a moment. "All my part-time job money will go back to repaying Chloe," he said Chloe's name with a bit of disgust in his voice.</p><p>Marinette grabbed Luka's hands so they could both stand up. "I'll make you a beautiful new tuxedo. I just need to do a little research."</p><p>Marinette took note of Luka's broad shoulders and mumbled notes to herself. She also commented on how beautifully made the jacket she was wearing was. Luka finally managed to chuckle.</p><p>"You're so passionate and creative," Luka said, smiling down on her. </p><p>Marinette blushed and giggled. "Well, I will make you a tuxedo that is better than anything Chloe could buy."</p><p>Luka grabbed Marinette's hands. "You would let me have my dream, and you would make me a tuxedo."</p><p>Marinette's eyes sparkled. "Well, of course. I..." Marinette paused.</p><p>Marinette blushed so hard and looked away, but then she took a breath and looked Luka straight in the eye."</p><p>"I love you, Luka," Marinette said.</p><p>Luka was shocked at Marinette being so sudden. Although, when he processed her confession, he smiled, and his eyes watered a bit.</p><p>"I love you too, Marinette."</p><p>Luka and Marinette embraced with such happiness on the faces and happy tears. Then Luka's aqua blue eyes were lost in Marinette's sapphire eyes, and the two lovebirds slowly pulled into a kiss. A kiss that may have lasted a few minutes and then without speaking Luka twirled Marinette in for a dance.</p><p>They danced under the dim light being content in each other's arms. Luka looked down on Marinette like he was a handsome and charming prince. He even lifted her gracefully, which caused Marinette to giggle. She felt like she was flying in the stars with her beautiful prince.</p><p>When they stopped, Marinette's sapphire eyes looked like they were in a trance. Luka took Marinette's hand.</p><p>Luka looked back and gave Marinette an assuring smile. "Let's go."</p><p>"Huh?" Marinette cried. She had to admit she enjoyed being swept away by Luka, but there was something else she had in mind.</p><p>"Wait a sec Luka," Marinette cried.</p><p>Luka couldn't say no to those sapphire eyes of hers.</p><p>"I would…" she paused. "I would love to see you perform again, and I would love for both of us to spend time at the dance with our friends."</p><p>Luka placed his hand on her shoulder. "But your dress Marinette."</p><p>Marinette shook her head and moved in closer, so she was looking deep into his eyes. "But when I heard you sing that song, I fell in love, deeply in love."</p><p>Luka smiled, and the two of them moved in for another kiss.</p><p>"Marinette!"</p><p>"Master Luka!"</p><p>The two teens were both startled by those familiar voices that came out of nowhere. </p><p>"Up here!"</p><p>"Tikki?!" Marinette cried.</p><p>Tikki was the last friend she expected to show up. The kwami gently landed in Marinette's hands.</p><p>"Sass!" Luka cried, he was pleased to see his little reptile friend again and lifted up his hands to give the kwami a nice landing. He was so happy to his kwami again that he stroked his little head with his fingers.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Marinette said.</p><p>Tikki and Sass cradled little jewelry boxes in their hands.</p><p>"The both of us brought you gifts for the dance," Tikki said.</p><p>Luka took the velvet box with his other hand and opened it.</p><p>"Earrings? They're beautiful." Marinette said, still confused.</p><p>She looked at Luka, who also got a pair of earrings.</p><p>"Why did you two bring us earrings?" Luka said.</p><p>Sass gave a gentle hiss. "Miss Tikki wanted to make outfits for both of you."</p><p>Tikki smiled. "They are transformation earrings that will transform into formal dance outfits."</p><p>Marinette and Luka smiled at each other and placed the earrings on their ears.</p><p>"You guys really came through for us," Marinette said.</p><p>She gave a sly smile to Luka. "Besides, I am not ready for this dance to end."</p><p>Luka took Marinette's hand. "Let's do this," he said.</p><p>Using their inner power, their earrings lit up and covered them both with light. </p><p>A nice new hot pink plaid round skirt replaced the stained and ripped dress she was wearing, and a pastel pink top with fancy ruffled sleeves. Her hair was still tied but and bit jagged like a punk girl and with a few hot pink highlights.</p><p>Light covered Luka and transformed his ruined expensive tuxedo into a midnight blue punk tuxedo that suited him perfectly. His hair was also straightened out again.</p><p>Luka took a moment to check out his tuxedo, and Marinette played with the ruffles on her skirt and then was stunned by the outfits their beloved wore. They both retook each other's hands. Luka looked down at Marinette with such adoration, and Marinette couldn't help but feel the material on Luka's jacket.</p><p>"Wow, Marinette, you look so beautiful," Luka said in awe.</p><p>Marinette smiled and giggled. "You look so handsome, Luka! A real rockstar."</p><p>Now it was Luka's turn to blush.</p><p>They looked back at Sass and Tikki, who approved.</p><p>"We'll see you two later," Luka said.</p><p>Hand in hand, Luka and Marinette walked back inside.</p><p>Tikki dreamily watched the happy couple.</p><p>"Have fun, you two!"</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>At the dance, the party was still lively, and Adrien and Kagami were still on stage.</p><p>"We're about to declare the king and queen of the dance," Adrien said through a microphone.</p><p>Kagami smiled at Adrien and grabbed her own microphone.</p><p>"May the best couple win," Kagami said.</p><p>Alya, Juleka, and Rose gave each other mutual concerned looks.</p><p>Alya sighed. "I wonder where Marinette and Luka went."</p><p>Then the door pushed open and let out a ripple effect of the partying students turning their heads to see Marinette and Luka dressed in formal punk.</p><p>All their friends were stunned at first, but then their stunned faces turned into smiles as they ran to the new couple.</p><p>Nino, Kim, and Ivan gave Luka congratulations and praised his singing skills on stage.</p><p>Alya and the other girls squealed in joy that Marinette was finally with Luka and her beautiful new punk dress.</p><p>After all the chattering, Adrien and Kagami walked to Marinette and Luka with pleased looks on their faces.</p><p>Adrien winked. "I told you it would work out, Marinette."</p><p>Luka placed his arm around Marinette, and she looked down and blushed.</p><p>"I guess it did," Marinette said.</p><p>"Hey Luka, can you play us another song?" Adrien said.</p><p>Before Luka could answer, all their friends cheered.</p><p>Luka smiled. "I would love to."</p><p>Luka took Marinette by the hand, and they walked to the stage together. Luka turned to Marinette, and they shared a small kiss before Luka climbed on to the stage.</p><p>The students chanted Luka's name as Luka got his guitar ready while Ivan readied the drums, and Juleka got her own guitar ready.</p><p>"Alright, let's go!" Juleka cried.</p><p>Ivan clapped his drumsticks together.</p><p>"4! 3! 2! 1!"</p><p>And Luka and Juleka played their electric guitars in harmony. Marinette no longer needed to hold back her cheers in the crowd. The stage lit up with blue and pink lights, but Marinette could still see Luka glisten as he played his guitar on stage.</p><p>"When I turned sixteen. That's when I started to dream…" Luka sang into the mic.</p><p>Marinette was bumped by the excited crowd multiple times, but she was equally enthusiastic.</p><p>"I chased you round in memories. Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me, but hey!"</p><p>Luka looked down and winked, and Marinette and Marinette looked down and blushed.</p><p>"Well, every princess has her knight!"</p><p>"And I'm still in it for the fight."</p><p>"Not giving in, I'm gonna win! Win! Win!"</p><p>"I'm gonna win cause! Hey, girl, I wanna catch your wave!"</p><p>"Hey, girl, I wanna drift away, WITH YOU!"</p><p>"Hey girl, you gotta undertow."</p><p>"Hey, girl! Hey girl! Don't wanna let you go!"</p><p>The audience roared and applauded. Even Marinette couldn't help but cheer, she cried Luka's name as Luka shook off the sweat on his forehead. Luka gave a loving smile to Marinette.</p><p>"Another round of applause for Luka!" Nino cried through the microphone. "He was awesome!"</p><p>Luka waved at the cheering crowd once more before stepping off the stage and having Marinette run into his arms.</p><p>"Luka! You were awesome!" Marinette cried.</p><p>Luka twirled Marinette in the air, and they met lips again, ignoring the cheers in the crowd. </p><p>"And now for the moment all of you have waited for," Adrien said through the mic. "The king and queen of the dance."</p><p>Marinette and Luka didn't even bother to glance at the stage, and they just continued their romantic moment.</p><p>Kagami smiled and unfolded an envelope, she then grabbed the mic.</p><p>"By a landslide victory, the King and Queen of the dance are Luka and Marinette!"</p><p>The cheers from the crowd became louder, and Luka and Marinette eventually broke out of their love-struck states.</p><p>"Huh?" Marinette cried.</p><p>Luka held on to Marinette and looked at Adrien and Kagami smiling down on them.</p><p>"Congratulations to you two, you both earned it!" Kagami said.</p><p>Marinette was about to cry from happiness again. Luka took her by the hand as they both got on the stage. They were crowned by Adrien and Kagami.</p><p>They looked like a punk king and queen with the shiny crowns on their heads.</p><p>Adrien smiled at the new couple. "I told you it would work out, Marinette." Adrien winked.</p><p>Kagami grabbed Adrien's arm. "Of course we are a close second for the cutest couple," Kagami said.</p><p>Luka and Marinette smiled and thanked both of them while Luka hugged Adrien, and Marinette hugged Kagami.</p><p>Afterward, Luka and Marinette looked at the cheering crowd and raised their hands.</p><p>Marinette turned to her handsome prince, who smiled down on her looking so content. Luka tenderly stroked Marinette's cheek.</p><p>"I wouldn't be able to have this dream without my queen," Luka said.</p><p>Marinette giggled, and a happy tear rolled down her eye.</p><p>"You're a king worth fighting for Luka," Marinette said.</p><p>Luka and Marinette kissed again, even if it was on stage in front of the cheering crowd. The kiss felt like a moment in a romance movie, though, a moment that felt right, even if they knew people were taking photos with their phones.</p><p>But when the flashes finally faded, Luka and Marinette jumped off the stage. They danced with their friends until they all ran out of energy.</p><p>Marinette and Luka shared each other's dreams, and it truly felt like those dreams came true on the night of that dance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The songs in this fanfic are "Long Time Coming" by Oliver James and "Catch your Wave" by The Click Five.</p><p>You guys, you have no idea how good it felt for me to write Marinette and Adrien moving on. For Adrien and Kagami to advocate for Lukanette. For Marinette and Kagami to be best friends and Luka and Adrien to be best friends. Not to mention Marinette's big friend group actually being good friends and supporting Marinette and Luka.</p><p>So yeah, I had fun writing this. I just hope you guys enjoyed I know it isn't perfect.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>